Two Galactica's
by Del Tarrant
Summary: Very AU. Wrote this before seeing season 4 of NBG. OC goes from NBG to OBG and meets someone that looks like his girlfriend. Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Captain Brian Tregare of the Battlestar Galactica was suiting up for his next mission. He had just finished strapping on his side arm when Col. Adama came in.

"So you're ready to for this mission?"

"Yes sir. And so are my men as well." Capt. Tregare told him.

"Good. Just make sure that the Cylons don't set up that satellite outside of Earth's solar system. Take it down immediately."

"Will do sir."

"And Brian."

"Yes."

"When are you marrying your girlfriend?"

"When I go on furlough. And she doesn't know that I'm going to propose to her yet." He told Lee with a smile.

"Just make sure that she doesn't try to kill you when you pop the question to her." Lee said with a smile on his face as well.

Brian grabbed the rest of his gear, and both he and Lee Adama headed towards the launch bay. Brian met the rest of his squadron before they headed for their Vipers.

"Alright guys. Listen up. We have to make sure that the Cylons don't set up that satellite. We have to take it out now. Any questions?" Col. Adama wanted to know.

"Can I be excused from this mission? I have a toothache." One of the pilots said. The other pilots laughed like crazy over this.

"Only if you spend it in the brig for that. Now get to your Vipers and take out that satellite." Col. Adama said and then headed to CIC where his father, Adm. Adama was.

All of the pilots got into their Vipers, and waited for the order to launch.

"_This is Launch Control. You have clearance to launch."_ The voice over the Comm. Line told them.

"Acknowledge Launch Control. Alright pilots, let's take that thing out, and head back here for out furloughs." Brian told them.

They launched their Vipers, and headed for the coordinates that were supplied to them.

_CIC_

Both Adm. and Col. Adama listen to the pilots over the Comm. Lines as they launched their Vipers.

"I hope that they can pull this off." Adm. Adama said.

"If any group of Viper pilots can, it's this group. After all, with what they managed to do when the fleet first shown up here over Earth not too long ago against the Cylons in their fighter craft, they earned the right to be Viper pilots." Col. Adama said.

"I know, just with Kara being injured, I'm just hoping that they can do this. After all, she did train them herself."

"And that's why they can do this. They are just as crazy as she is." He told his father with a smile.

William Adama started to chuckle a bit at this. He knew his son was right about these pilots; after all they earned the nickname 'Eight Ball Squadron'. They took a lot of risks for the safety of both Earth and the fleet. They watched the Vipers launch, and head for their destination.

_Deep Space_

The Vipers had just past Pluto, and were nearing the Cylon satellite. They saw their target, and headed towards it. They landed their Vipers in the satellite, and went to place the explosive charges that they had. They planted the explosives where they could do the most damage, and hopefully take out the satellite with their Vipers. They noticed that there were no Cylons about, and it made them nervous.

They just finished with the planting of their explosives, when a group of humanoid and Robotic Cylons made their appearance. They started to shoot at the Viper pilots as they headed towards their ships. They managed to launch back into space, but were greet by a squadron of Cylon Raiders.

"_Crazy Eights! Break and attack!" _Brian told them.

The squadron broke formation, and started to attack the Raiders. The Vipers and Raiders were taking each other down, and it was not looking good for the Viper pilots. They were using their cannons, decoys, and every other trip in the book that they could think of. Brian and one other pilot were flying towards the Galactica, when Brian's top engine was hit.

"Sunspot, head back to the Galactica without me. I'm going to try the FTL drive to get back."

"Nova, that new system hasn't been tried yet. Are you sure that you want to do that?"

"Just get back. It looks like the Galactica has launched more Vipers out here. Now go, and I'll be there in no time with the FTL." Brian told him.

"I'm not leaving…"

"I'm making this an order then. Now head back." Brian ordered Sunspot.

"I'll have the drinks ready at the Officers Club ready then." Sunspot said before leaving.

As he saw Sunspot leave, Brian started to get the FTL drive ready to get him to the Galactica. As he engaged the FTL, his ship was hit again, and disappeared. Lt. Col. Kara Thrace couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Brian's ship disappeared. She contacted the Galactica to see if he made it back there. It was a negative on that. His ship never reappeared. Her squadron took out the remaining Raiders, and took out the satellite as well. They then reconned the area several times to see if his ship made it back, but it did not. She was going to hate to be the one to tell his family that Brian died in the line of duty. Plus his fiancée the news as well. She hated this part of the job. She just hoped that Maren will be alright once she tells her the news.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nearing Earth Orbit_

Brian couldn't believe his luck as his ship brought him back towards the Galactica. As he was approaching it though, he noticed that it looked different. He thought he must be hallucinating things as he was contacting the Galactica.

"Galactica actual. This is Nova, requesting permission to land." Brian called to the landing bay.

_On the bridge of the Galactica_

Lt. Rigel was receiving a comm. message over her headset requesting permission to land. She had never heard of a Nova before, and alerted Col. Tigh.

"Col. Tigh sir."

"Yes Rigel."

"There's a pilot on the comm. line requesting permission to land."

"That's not too reasonable."

"I've never heard of him before. His name is Nova."

"Nova?! Have him land in Launch Bay 2. Then have Apollo and Starbuck, along with Boomer and Sheba 'meet' our 'guest'. I'll inform Commander Adama about this. We don't need any trouble now that both the fleet and Earth have stopped the Cylons nearly 2 yarhen ago." He told Rigel.

Col. Tigh went to Commander Adama's quarters to inform him of the situation. He rang the announcer to the Commander's quarters.

"Come." Tigh heard from the other side of the door.

"Yes Tigh, What is it?"

"Commander, There's a Viper coming in to land."

"What's so strange about that?"

"It's being piloted by someone that we don't know."

"I hope that precautions are being taken for this pilot then?"

"They are sir. I have Apollo, Starbuck, Boomer, and Sheba to greet him."

"Good work Col. As soon as he's been through Decon., have him brought here so we can find out where he is from then."

"Yes sir." Tigh said before leaving.

Brian landed his Viper in the landing bay, and saw that everything was definitely different. He climbed out of his ship, and was greeted by four people with weapons pointed at him.

"Oh, Hold on there. What's with the drawn weapons, and where's the Galactica?"

"This is the Galactica." The leader of the group said.

"No it's not. Where's Apollo and Starbuck at?!" Brian said to them.

"I'm Captain Apollo, and this is Lt. Starbuck." Apollo said.

"No. Col. Lee Adama is Apollo. And Lt. Col. Kara Thrace is Starbuck. That's their call sign's."

The group looked at each other in confusion. Apollo then looked at Brian.

"I think you better come with us to see Commander Adama."

"Commander Adama? William Adama is an Adm., not a Commander anymore."

"We definitely need to see the Commander then if he thinks that the Commander is an Adm." Starbuck said.

Boomer and Sheba just shook their heads as they escorted the unknown pilot to Commander Adama's quarters.

_On board the Galactica in Brian's Time Band_

Adm. Adama had reconfirmed that Capt. Tregare had not returned from the Cylon satellite after engaging his FTL.

"Look. He had engaged his FTL at the same time that the Raider hit his ship. There is no way possible that he survived that." Adm. Adama told Kara and Lee.

"He must have made it. There was no sign of debris anywhere." Lee said.

"And the recon patrols didn't find him anywhere. We have to move on without him in the squadron." The Adm. said.

"I hate the thought of telling his family and fiancée the bad news about him." Kara said.

"It's all part of the job. Let's get started on the next mission that Earth needs help on." Adm. Adama said to his two subordinates.

_On board the other Galactica_

"So you are telling me that you are from the Galactica?" Commander Adama was asking Brian.

"Yes sir, only my Galactica is different in many ways." Brian told him.

"I see. How do I know that you are not an enemy agent here to try to sabotage the Galactica?"

"Well sir, I belong to the Battlestar Galactica since its arrival nearly 2 years ago. I have my orders here to take out a Cylon Satellite that was just outside of Earth's Solar System. Here, You can read them if you want to." Brian said to Commander Adama as he was handing the Commander his orders.

Commander Adama was going over the orders, and was stunned that they came from an Adm. Adama of the Battlestar Galactica.

"It appears that our guest is telling us the truth here." Commander Adama said to the group in his quarters.

"I have a question Commander." Brian said.

"What's that Captain?"

"How and when do I get back home?"

"I'm afraid that I don't have an answer for you on that. I'm truly sorry Captain. But if it's any consolation, you could anyways become a Colonial Warrior for this Battlestar Galactica."

"I have to think on that sir. I'm not sure just yet." Brian said with remorse in his voice.

"Take all the time that you need. In the meantime, you could just relax in the Officer's Club for a bit, and try to know some of the other Warriors there."

"If they have a card game going on , I'm there." Brian said with some enthusiasm in his voice.

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm the best card player in the ranks." Starbuck said to him.

"You sound just like the Starbuck that I know, but she'll most likely wipe the floor with you after she gets a right cross to your jaw first." Brian said with some laughter in his voice now.

Everyone else laughed a little as well to try to brighten Captain Brian Tregare's spirits.


	3. Chapter 3

_Funeral in Brian's Time Band_

Everyone from Brian's old neighborhood attended his Funeral Service. He was given full Military Honors while his casket was being lowered down into the ground. His family and girlfriend were crying the entire time. Afterwards, both Col. Adama, and Lt. Col. Thrace went to offer their condolences to the family.

"If there's anything that you need, let me know right away. He was an excellent pilot and had a lot of friends in the ranks of the Galactica." Col. Adama said to them.

Brian's father just told him that there was nothing right now, but if anything should come up, he'll let him know. Everyone then got into the cars to head for the wake that was being held in his honor. Before Maren got into the car that was for his parents, she went to the grave one last time.

"I promise that I'll be waiting for you no matter what. I just know that somehow you're still alive out there. I just wish there was a way for you to get in touch with us. I miss you very much. Please come back to me soon." She said more to herself as she was crying.

She then got into the car, and looked once more at his grave crying her eyes out.

_Officer's Club on the other Galactica_

After a couple of days, Brian had decided to help in the fight with the Cylons. He was now enjoying himself a little bit in the Officer's Club at a card table playing with Starbuck, and some of the other pilots. He had picked up the game of Pyramid pretty fast and was starting to beat Starbuck at his own game.

"So how many cards do you want Brian?" Starbuck asked him.

He looked at his cards, and saw that he had a Full Pyramid! He knew that he had to bet everything that he had right now. "I'll take no cards here." He said as he smiled at Starbuck.

"Okay then. Dealer takes 2 cards." Starbuck said as he dealt himself 2 cards.

Starbuck saw that he had ¾ Pyramid in his hands. He'd wished that he had the capstone with it, but no such luck on that. Still, he decided to try to bluff his hand anyway.

"Alright then. I'll bet 100 cubits ." Starbuck said with a smile on his face.

"I'll see your 100, and raise you 200." Brian told him.

The crowd around the table started to murmur amongst themselves. They knew Starbuck had a reputation for gambling, but now he was up against someone who may give him a run for his money.

"I'll see your 200, and raise you 300." Starbuck told Brian.

Brian had to risk the entire amount before him. He knew that Starbuck didn't have the capstone, because he did. He then pushed whatever amount he had into the pot. "I see your 300, and raise you 1,000 cubits." Brian told him with a smile.

Starbuck was shocked! No one had ever bet that type of money before! He had it, but was saving it for a special occasion. He had no choice now, he put in his money that he knew he was going to lose here.

"Okay then. Let's see what you have then." Starbuck said even knowing the hand.

Brian put out his cards to reveal the Full Pyramid. Everyone was shocked and cheering on Brian for beating Starbuck at his own game! It had been a long time since that had happened to him. He accepted defeat with no problem, and shakes Brian's hand in good sportsmanship.

"This rounds on me here guys. Good get your drinks now." Brian told everyone.

"That's the first time that I've lost in quite a while there." Starbuck told Brian.

"Hey, when it comes to cards, I'm not too bad myself there." Brian told him.

As everyone was getting their drinks, Brian saw someone come in that he had not seen, but she looked like Maren. It was impossible for her to be here! She had the same dark hair, length the same, and the same color eyes. It still couldn't be her though! She was dressed as a Bridge Officer, and not a civilian. Brian nudged Boomer. "Hey Boomer, who's that who just came in?" Pointing in the direction of 'Maren'.

"That there is the Commander's daughter, Athena. She and Starbuck had being dating for a while until he decided to date only Cassiopeia. She hasn't seen anyone in a long time since then. Just be careful though, she found out that Starbuck and Cassiopeia in a launch tube, she turned on the steam in there…"

"I get the picture. It's just that she looks like my girlfriend Maren back home."

"Just be careful then that you don't step over any boundaries then. You never know if there will be a way back for you, and then you'll be breaking her heart then."

"I know. I just want to go over and say hello to her, and see if she wants to go see a movie of something. It can't hurt to ask now, is there?" Brian said as he started to make his way over to her.

He went over to Athena, and smiled at her. She returned the smile to him.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" She asked him.

"I was wondering if I you care to join me in a drink. I just finished beating Starbuck at a Pyramid game." Brian said to her.

"I don't think there's any problem if you managed to beat him then. Come on and sit down." She said to Brian.

He sat down next to her, and was still surprised by the resemblance to Maren.

"I'm not sure that if you had heard of me yet though, I'm Brian Tregare." He said to Athena.

"I've heard of someone that somehow came here from a different dimension, but I thought it was just a rumor. I just came back from visiting New York City for the first time since we had arrived here."

"I was born and raised in New York City. Maybe I could show you around there, if it's not too different from the one I grew up in, plus if it's alright with you of course." He smiled at her.

"Well then, we just have to make some plans then. I don't know when the next time that I'll get leave though, but I'm sure something can be arranged." She said to him.

"Alright then, as soon as we both find out when we get some leave time, we'll make it a date."

"That sounds wonderful to me too. I'm looking forward to that soon."

"I better get going now. I have training in the morning on your version of the Vipers here. Need my beauty sleep." He said with a big smile on his face.

He then took Athena's hand, and gave it a kiss. She smiled at the gesture, and loved it. She watched him go out of the Officer's Club. Her thoughts were on him on.

"_I hope that I'm not making a mistake here like I did with Starbuck long ago. He seems nice enough. But have to be careful, don't need my heart broken again. If things work out, maybe it could be more than friends here. Don't know if I should talk to Apollo and Father about this. Wished Mother was here, and not had died in the attack on the Colonies. I miss her and Zac so much at times. But maybe he was sent here for some other reason, and not an accident. I should go to my quarters now and get some rest myself. Goodnight Brian Tregare, and pleasant dreams." _She thought to herself before leaving the Officer's Club for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Flight Training_

Everything that Brian had learned in Viper training was totally different from the training he had received on his Galactica. The controls were different from the ones that he knew. Especially the reverse thrusters and no turn around capabilities. There were no decoys to launch as well. Granted the Laser's were a nice touch, but he still preferred his Viper to the Flight Simulator that he was flying now.

He was being surrounded by the Cylon fighter craft that was old to the ones that he knew, but they held their own. He was flying in patterns that none of the Warriors that were watching him had seen. He was finally putting the Simulator in a loop to come up behind the last of the Raiders, and finished it off. He then shut off the Simulator, and climbed out.

"Where did you learn to perform those patterns from?" Apollo asked him.

"Well, With the Cylons that we face, you have to think outside of the box to get the upper hand on them. Plus, if you let me take my Viper out, I can show you some of the other things that my Viper can do that yours can't do." Brian replied.

"I just might let you do that later today, and run a practice drill on you just to see what you can do in space." Apollo told him.

They then headed back to the computer console to see Brian's score on how many he had hit. Starbuck was just finishing reading the test results.

"Apollo, wait till you see his score. It's higher than what you had done at the Academy on Caprica."

Apollo saw the readout and was shocked! It was higher than his, and then some. It appeared that Brian's flying skills had saved his life several times during the course. He was nearly hit a few time, but managed to escape before being hit.

"This is the highest score that I've seen in a long time. It would appear that your skills are what saved you during your Simulation."

"Like I said, we were told to think outside of the box when it came to fighting the Cylons. And it's saved a lot of lives so far by doing that." Brian told them.

"How about we make a bet on that? Say, 200 cubits." Starbuck said to Brian.

"Ready to lose some more of your money now Starbuck? I'm up to a challenge anytime with you." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Apollo knew this was going to be 'Who Can out Shine Who' contest between the two of them.

"Look, this has to stop between the two of you before anything serious happens here." Apollo told them.

They both said 'Yes Sir' before leaving. They then continued the conversation outside as they were heading towards the Officers Club.

_On Brian's Galactica_

Things were running as normally as before, but with Brian either missing or dead, it seemed that his squadron was not up to their usual antics. There were no practical jokes being pulled on anyone on the bridge, or a card game in the Officers Club as well.

Kara Thrace tried to get some of the pilots into a card game, but they didn't feel like it. She was getting frustrated by this, and nearly hit one of them.

"_Listen! This is ridiculous! Everyone needs to get over this and start acting like they were before Brian disappeared! Is that understood?!"_ She yelled at them.

The pilots in there started to sit at the card table to play a few hands of cards. It was the same as when Brian was there, but they started to get into the game. As the game progressed, some of the pilots started to get drunk and were about to start a fight when some of the other pilots broke it up before anyone got hurt.

"Alright, that's enough! Get these guys down to the brig for a while until they sober up." Kara told them.

They dragged out the drunken pilots, and took them to the brig. Kara was now ticked off with this development. She was hoping that maybe they would get out of this moodiness and start acting like they should before this incident happened. Everyone was in for a long haul now. She was hoping thath Brian's girlfriend was doing better than this. Kara was thinking of going to see her just to make sure that Maren was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_On Brian's Earth_

Kara had found Maren's house with little trouble. She was not sure if she should knock or not, but as she was thinking about it, the door opened to reveal Maren. She was surprised to see Lt. Col. Thrace at her doorstep.

"Col., I wasn't expecting you here. I hope there is some word about Brian." She said to Kara.

"No, I'm afraid not. I just wanted to make sure that you are doing alright here. And please call me Kara." Kara said with a smile.

"Okay Kara. Please come in and have a seat." She told her while letting Kara into her place.

Kara saw that it was decorated with Brian in mind. She remembered that the two of them did live together, and loved each other very much. She saw several pictures of the two of them doing various things while they were either out somewhere, or at home with friends and family. She saw the smiles on their faces, and the love that they shared.

"Maren, Are you alright with what may have happened with Brian? After all…"

"_**ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY IS AM I ALRIGHT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW?! I JUST LOST THE ONE PERSON THAT I LOVE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE?! I JUST LOST…"**_ Maren stopped speaking as she started to cry.

Kara went over to her to comfort her, and Maren didn't object to that. Maren just started crying even more for her loss. Kara just held her some more, and Maren then stepped away and wiped her eyes.

"Kara, Thanks for letting me let go like that. I haven't thought of anything else but him. I tried calling his family, but for some reason they won't answer their phone. I was wondering…"

"If the two of us could see what the problem is. Sure why not. After all, we both cared a lot for him. Me for his piloting skills, and you because you love him." Kara said with a concern look on her face.

"Thanks Kara, I really appreciate this very much. I'll drive us there." Maren said while getting her car keys.

Kara followed her out the door, and to Maren's car. Maren got in and opened the passenger door for Kara from the driver's side. They then drove off, not knowing what would be waiting for them when they reached Brian's parent's place.

_Space Above Earth Where Brian Was At Now_

Apollo, Brian, Starbuck, and some of the other pilots from Blue Squadron were on practice drills. Apollo had allowed Brian to take out his Viper so he could show them some of the things that his Viper could do.

"Alright now. I'm going to split the squadron into two groups. One group will be of Vipers, while the other group will be of Cylons. Remember that your weapons are on a low setting, so don't shoot each other by mistake." Apollo told the pilots.

"So who is going to be what then Apollo?" Starbuck asked.

"You're going to be the leader of the Cylon group Starbuck. I'm going to be the leader of the Viper group."

"Great, I get to be shot down again by everyone that owes me money." Starbuck said.

"Except that I have won most of your money at the Pyramid table the other day." Brian reminded him.

"Well, Maybe I get to shoot you down and have some fun at it then." Starbuck retorted back.

Some of the other pilots started to laugh at the fact that Starbuck had lost the other day to the new pilot in their ranks.

"Alright, Enough of that. I'm going to tell each person which group that they are in. Now listen up for your name." Apollo said and then called their names for the groups that they would be in.

Brian had found himself in Apollo's group so he could show the other's what his ship could do. Both groups then spilt up and headed in different directions. They then started their attack runs against each other. Apollo's group then 'spotted' the Cylons as they came into range of each other. Apollo ordered the pilots to split up and attack.

"Brian, I what you to stay near me in case there's problems for either of us while we are under attack."

"Sure thing Apollo." Brian said to Apollo.

They both managed to shoot down a couple of 'Cylons' before Apollo was shoot down himself. He saw that Brian was holding his own against the 'enemy'. He then saw what Brian was talking about what his Viper could do. He saw Brian's Viper turn around and fly right at his 'enemy' and shoot him out of the sky. Apollo now wished that the Vipers that they flew could do something like that. He then saw Brian pull the maneuver that he had done in the Simulator, by doing a loop behind the next target, and taking him out as well. As he was watching the drills, his scanner alerted him of real Cylons coming near them.

"Alright Blue Squadron, I just picked up some Cylons coming out way. Take your weapons off low setting, and set for maximum firing power." Apollo told them.

Brian then saw what Apollo was talking about. The Raiders did look like Bats with their wings spread open. This was going to be different than what he was ready for. He changed the setting of his weapons, and prepared for battle. He followed Apollo into battle against the Cylons.

"Blue Squadron, Split up and take them out now." Apollo ordered.

The squadron split then with Brian with both Apollo and Starbuck beside him. He followed them and started to fire his weapons at the Cylon fighter craft. He saw that it took a little more fire power from his Viper to take out the ship. He then spotted Boomer having a little trouble himself, and went to help him out. Brian managed to take out the Cylon Raider before it fired on Boomer.

"Thanks for that Brian. I appreciate it." Boomer told him.

"No problem Boomer." Brian said.

Brian then saw that there was a Raider on his tail and turned his Viper around fast and fired at it. The Raider exploded as another one came up behind him. Starbuck took out the Raider for him.

"That's one that you owe me now."

"Any time Starbuck."

The Squadron took out the remaining Raiders, and headed back to the Galactica. They landed their Vipers, and headed for Decontamination. Afterwards, Apollo gathered the pilots to tell them that they did a good job out there against the Cylons.

Brian then headed for the Officers Club to get a drink. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and turned around to see it was Athena.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you until we got some time off." He said with a smile on his face.

"I just talked to my Father about that. It seems that the two of us can take tomorrow off and have a good time in New York like you said." She said with a smile on her face.

"Alright then, What time do you want to go down there then?" He asked her.

"How about 1000 centars then." She said to him.

"That's 1000 hours in Earth time right."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I keep forgetting that your measurement of time is somewhat different from ours. I'm still trying to get use to that." She said with a smile on her face.

"It's alright Athena. I have to get use to this myself. Okay then, I hope that there are things on this Earth that I may know here. And it's a date then for tomorrow." He said with a smile on his face as well.

He was thinking about giving her a kiss, but stopped himself. He didn't want to overstep the line with anything like that yet. He was going to take it one step at a time. Athena felt the same way, and left him with a kiss on the cheek. When she left, he still felt her lips on his cheek and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_At Brian's Parents House_

Maren had pulled up in front of Brian's parent's house, and she and Kara went to the front door and knocked. Seeing that there was no answer, Maren had decided to check the back door in case no on e heard the knocking. The two of them went around back and knock on the back door, but with no answer as well.

"Are you sure that they should be home now? After all, they could have gone out somewhere and most likely will return later." Kara said to Maren.

"No. I know that they're usually home at this time because his father watches the afternoon news at the time. His mother would be getting ready to make lunch also. Let's check to see if their car is still here." Maren told Kara.

When they reached the garage, both Maren and Kara could smell something coming from inside. They tried several times to open the garage door, but it wouldn't budge. Kara finally pulled out her sidearm and fired at the lock. They lifted the garage door only to be greeted by the smell of Carbon Dioxide. They rushed to the car and opened the car doors. Kara checked for a pulse, but found none. She shook her head at Maren that the news was not good. Maren pulled out her cell phone to call for the Police and an Ambulance to the house.

Helped finally arrived, but it was too late for Brian's father, but they were able to save his mother's life. They rushed her to the hospital to get her on oxygen right away. After being questioned by the Police and told they could leave, both women couldn't figure out why his parent's would do something like this.

"Kara, I've known them for a long time. This is not like them to do something like this. I feel so sorry for them." Maren said.

"I know, but they must have taken the news of Brian really hard to do this to themselves. I'd wished they had contacted someone either here on Earth or on the Galactica to help them. I hope his mother pulls through this so we can find out why they did this." Kara said to Maren.

"I hate the thought that if Brian somehow does come back, how do we tell him the news about this?"

"I have no idea on how to handle that one Maren. Let's hope that if he does come back, that he takes it the best way that he can."

They then left to head back to Maren's place to talk some more.

_On the other Earth_

Brian and Athena were in New York City enjoying themselves. After their shuttle landed at the landing pad in lower Manhattan, they made their way slowly walking towards Mid-Town Manhattan. Brian had pointed out some of the things to Athena that he knew, while other things he didn't know. They finally stopped for lunch in a small hole in the wall place that Brian knew from back home.

"Looks like the place is busy even here. Hopefully the burgers are good here as they are back home." Brian said to her.

"Sounds like you know something of this place then."

"You could say that. I would visit this place and have a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake."

"That does sound good then. Maybe I'll have that then."

The waitress came over and asked if they were ready, and they placed their orders. As they waited, they talked more about themselves.

"So Athena, what made you become a Warrior then?" Brian asked her.

"I guess it was because of my Father and my brother Apollo is why I joined. Zac joined not too long before the 'peace conference' and was killed getting back to the Galactica." She told him while trying not to think of that terrible day again.

"I'm sorry, if I had known that it would of brought up some bad memories for you, I would not of asked you." He said to her in an apologetic voice.

"No, it's alright. It's just that so many people died that day including my mother in the sneak attack on the Colonies." She told him.

He reached over the table to take her hand in his. She didn't pull away, and smiled at him. He smiled right back at her. Their orders came to them, and they ate and talked some more. They then left the diner, and continued on their walk.

"Say Brian, What do you think of the Galactica that you are serving on board now?" She asked him.

"It's interesting. It's going to take some time to get use to though. It's going to take a while to do though."

"Well, there are a lot of people that can help you adjust to being then."

"Does that include you then?" He asked with a smile.

"That's a very good possibility." She said while smiling at him.

As they continued on their walk, Brian had taken Athena's hand into his again, and she smiled at that. Brian knew that he had to make sure not to over step any boundaries with her, even though she did look a lot like Maren. He was going to take it one step at a time with her. She knew that she must remind him of someone back where he comes from, but was going to take it one step at a time with him so not to push him away from her. They both knew that they were meant to be together for this very reason, and hopefully things will work out for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_On the bridge of Brian's Galactica_

Adm. Adama was looking over the reports from the pilots that had been out looking for Nova, and still no sign from him. This was frustrating to him as well, but he knew that things had to keep going for everyone on the ship.

"Look everyone, with Captain Tregare either missing or dead, things have to keep moving on. I just received several reports that his ship, and wreckage could not be found. Now I want everyone to get back to what they were doing before this happened. Is this understood." The Adm. said to the bridge personnel.

Everyone had murmured a 'Yes Sir' to him, and went back to their duties. There was still some silence on the bridge which he liked at times like this. Maj. Adama arrived on the bridge a short time later with a look on his face.

"Adm., we have to talk in private. It's important." Lee said to his father.

"Alright, let's go to my quarters then to talk." William Adama told him son.

They left the bridge and headed for the Adm.'s quarters. They went in, and the Adm. sat at his desk, and motioned for his son to take a seat. Lee sat down and fidgets a bit.

"So what do you have to say to me that couldn't have been said on the bridge?" Bill asked Lee.

"I had received a private message from Kara about Brian's parents that I thought you ought to know about." Lee said.

"What is it then?"

"It appears that his parents tried to take their own lives."

"What?!"

"Kara and Brian's girlfriend went to his parent's house to see how they were doing, and found them in the garage with the door closed and the car engine running."

"Dear gods. Are they still alive?"

"His mother is, but his father…"

"I would never have thought that they would do something like that. What's happening with his mother?"

"She's at the local hospital right now in an oxygen tent right now. From what I learned from Kara, she'll make it through. I hate the thought of telling him if he returns soon."

"Lee, he's gone now. We have to move on and make sure that this does not keep happening to anyone else who is a Viper pilot."

"I know that, but with Brian, it was different. At least there was something always going on all of the time. I still remember when someone in his squadron put that sign on my back that said "If you like what you see, Just whistle.'"

"I remember that, and no one did confess who and how they got that on your back." Bill said with a smile on his face.

They both started to laugh at that, and started to remember other things that had happened once they started to incorporate the pilots from Earth into the Galactica's fighter pilot's ranks. Especially how someone managed to get into the Adm.'s quarters and put honey into the shower head. The Adm. was not very happy about that, and had the entire squadron on extra duties for a month. No one did say who did it, but it was worth the time on extra duty. They managed to pull other pranks as well just to keep morale up on the ship.

They then got up and left the Adm.'s quarters to go back to the bridge of the Galactica.

_On the other Earth_

Brian and Athena had walked up to Rockefeller Center, and saw the Christmas tree that was there. Brian just looked at it with awe in his eyes. Athena saw this, and was amazed that the people on Earth had managed to get a tree this big here, and set up like this.

"Brian, I take it that you're taking in the beauty of the way this tree is made then." She said to him.

"Yes, In fact I am. It brings back memories for me from when I was a little boy watching this on TV. Getting ready to be lit up for the first time. I'm glad that they do this here as well." He told her.

She then put her arm around him just to hug him. He returned the hug, and held her just a little bit longer. She didn't mind it that he was holding her. She was hoping that maybe there might be more, but didn't want to push it until he was ready. She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him. He returned the smile to her. He then decided to try his luck. He then lower his mouth and kissed her, and then stop.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me." He said to her.

"There is no need to apologize. I was wondering if I should make the first move myself. And I would have no problem if you wanted to continue with what you had done." She told him with a big smile on her face.

"Are you sure about that? After all…" He started to say, but Athena's hands went up to his face and pulled it down to hers and kissed him even more.

After she was done, they both had big smiles on their faces. They then decided to head back to the landing pad to return to the Galactica.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_On Board Baltar's Basestar_

Baltar was in the control center of his Basestar looking over the Centurions to make sure that they did their duty. Normally they were programmed to kill humans, but their Imperious Leader commanded them to obey Baltar to hunt down and destroy the human race. But since the Galactica and the fleet had reached Earth, the humans proved to be more resourceful than ever. With the humans from Earth helping their lost Brothers and Sisters from across the stars, they were more than a match for the Cylon Empire.

As Baltar was thinking of a new way to destroy the humans, his Cylon aide, Lucifer came up behind him wanting his attention. Baltar turned to look at the IL series Cylon, and still could not tell if this Cylon was mocking him or not, especially since this Cylon had two eyes that went back and forth unlike the Centurion Class Cylon.

"Yes Lucifer, What is it?" Baltar asked.

"By Your Command. We had just received word from a Basestar not too far from the edge of the Solar System that they had engaged some Colonial Vipers on practice drills." Lucifer told Baltar.

"Did they either capture or destroy the Vipers?"

"No, apparently one of the Vipers had done some maneuvers that were never seen before." Lucifer replied.

"What type of maneuvers? Vipers can either fly straight or do a reverse thrust. There is nothing special about that."

"You may find this interesting then. I have a recording from the Basestar Commander had sent over for you to look at. This is going to surprise you as to what this Viper can do." Lucifer said while he brought up the recording of the engagement that the Raiders had recorder for their Commander to look at.

Baltar looked at the recording, and had never seen a Viper move like this before. He saw the maneuvers the Viper was going through, and then some. After he was done looking at the recording, he turned to Lucifer.

"Is this some new Viper that either Adama or the people of Earth have come up with?" Baltar asked.

"No, it seems that this Viper is not part of the Galactica."

"What do you mean not part of the Galactica? It's a Viper Lucifer."

"If you notice, the Viper is firing a different type of ammunition than the Vipers from the Galactica are using. The Vipers from the Galactica are firing Lasers, not this type of ammunition. Plus, it has numbers and wording on the side of the Viper." Lucifer told him while bringing up the image of the Viper for Baltar to look at.

Sure enough, there was numbers and writing on the side of the Viper with the name 'Nova' on it. Baltar then saw that it was firing rounds from the Viper, and not Lasers. He also saw that it deployed something from the back of the Viper that one Raider crashed into and blowing up.

"This is interesting Lucifer. We have to get this Viper pilot, and find out what he knows. And I want it done immediately. I want this pilot captured, and brought before me."

"Just like you did with Lt. Starbuck?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, but this time I won't be so relaxed with this pilot. If this pilot doesn't tell me what I want to know, then I would have no choice but to have the pilot killed." Baltar said.

"I will alert our pilots to make sure that they are to only capture, not destroy this Viper pilot then."

"Good, now carry out my orders Lucifer." Baltar commanded.

"By Your Command." Lucifer said before leaving.

_On Board the Galactica_

Commander Adama was surprised that his daughter Athena would be interested in their new Warrior Brian Tregare. After all, with her and Starbuck not seeing each other anymore, he didn't think that she would be interested in a Warrior again. As he was thinking more about his daughter, Col. Tigh came up beside him.

"Commander, it seems that the new Warrior and your daughter are returning from Earth now."

"That's good Tigh. It's good to see Athena with someone again. She sees something in him that I probably don't. I hope that this works out for her since she and Starbuck broke up."

"That may be Commander. How do we know that he won't turn us over to the Cylons given the chance to though? After all, those orders could be fakes and …"

"I don't think so Tigh. There's something about him that he should be here for some reason. We just have to figure out what though. Any more signs from the Cylons since yesterday?"

"No sir, and Earth Command are sending out their own patrols as well. Hopefully they can start to launch their Battlestar soon. I hate the thought of being the only Battlestar right now."

"I know Tigh. But we are helping them in every way possible with us sharing our technology with them, they should be able to launch their Battlestar next in 4 sectons. At least then we won't be the last remaining Battlestar."

"I hope that you're right Commander. It would be nice to have more than one Battlestar again."

"Yes Tigh. They are starting to build a new one as they are about finished with this one now. Let's hope that we can get at least 6 Battlestar's by the end of the next yarhen."

_At the door to Athena's Quarters_

"I had a nice time today Brian." Athena said to him.

"So did I. I hope that we can continue this some more?" He asked her.

"I think that can be arranged. After all, I am the Commander's Daughter." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Listen, just don't do anything that can get us into trouble. And please don't ask your Father for any special treatment for me. I would like to earn the time with you on my merit. Please." Brian said to her.

"Alright then. But just remember that I will have my eye on you at all times. I feel like we belong together for some reason."

"I know the feeling. I better get back to Pilot's Quarters and get ready for tomorrow." He told her before leaving.

As he was about to leave, Athena put her hands up to his face again, and kissed him. He returned the kiss with much passion that he could give. They then separated, and Brian left her for the day. They had smiles on their faces as each were having thought's going through their minds.

"_If this works out between the two of us, maybe I'll invite him inside for the night. Have to give it some time though. I wished that I could now, but I can't take that chance of getting hurt again. I'm falling for him and at least he's not like Starbuck that would toss me aside for another woman. I think this is going to work out for the two of us. But I have to wait and see what happens next. I better get ready for bed and get some sleep for tomorrow's shift."_ Athena was thinking this to herself.

"_What am I thinking of?! I was going to propose to Maren before ending up on this Galactica, and I'm going out with Athena, who happens to look a lot like Maren, but is the Commander's daughter on top of that! But I have to realize that I may never get back home again. I have to make sure that I don't do anything to her to hurt her. I would hate the thought of doing that to her. Man, what a kiss though. I thought only Maren could kiss like that, but it seems that Athena can as well. I hope that maybe things will work out between us and then some. Only time will tell. I better get to my bunk and get some sleep for tomorrow's mission then. Goodnight Athena, Pleasant Dreams."_ Brian thought to himself as he approached the Pilots Quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Patrol_

Brian and Giles were on patrol, and heading towards where the new Battlestar Atlantis was being built. They flew by as the work crews were adding the lettering to the launch bays of the Battlestar's name.

"Say Giles, how long before she's finished and ready for a shakedown cruise?" Brian asked him.

"The Old Man figures about another 4 sectons before she's ready for that. Then by the end of next yarhen, we should have at least six Battlestar's in the fleet."

"That's a tall order there. They just started building the first Battlestar just a couple of weeks ago on my Earth. Hopefully they can do the same thing back home by next year." Brian said to him.

"Well, let's hope that your Earth and our's…Hey, I'm picking up something on my scanner's."

"I'm picking it up too. DAMN! It's Cylon Raider's. How soon can we get help out here?"

"We'll be dead by the time they get here. And before you can say it, it shipyard doesn't have any Vipers either."

"DAMN! Giles, Get out of here and get back to the Galactica right now. I'll hold them off while you get help."

"I'm not leaving you behind like this. I'm…"

"I'm making this an order then Giles. Don't make me pull rank on you now. Go and tell the fleet about this."

"Alright then, but I'll be back to help you out then."

'I wouldn't have it any other way Giles. Now go."

Giles flew off while Brian was on his own. He tried every trick in the book that he could think of to lead the Cylons away from himself, but it was no use. He saw that they were taking him towards a Basestar, and forcing him to land. He climbed out of his Viper and he was surrounded by the old Centurion Class Cylons.

"You will hand over your weapon now." The Lead Cylon told him.

Brian handed over his weapon and was lead to the central shaft of the Basestar. He was taken to the Throne Room and that's where he was first greeted by Lucifer.

"I see you have accepted our invitation to join us here." Lucifer said to Brian.

"Listen light bulb head, I wasn't invited; I was forced here to your party." Brian told him.

"Light Bulb head! I have never been insulted like this before."

"Oh, then who has that privilege then?" Brian asked him.

Just then, Baltar's chair turned around to finally reveal himself. He smiled at the newcomer as if they were old friends.

"I have that honor in doing that my young friend." Baltar said to him.

"I'm sorry but I'm not your friend. Even if we were, no friend of mine would be working for the Cylons!" Brian told him.

"I'm not interested in that. I'm interested in you and your Viper, and how you can perform those maneuvers like that." Baltar said to him.

"I'm not telling you a thing. And if you try anything, I'll make sure to take you down with me."

"No one has ever taken Baltar down before. Oh many tried, but they never succeeded."

"That remains to be seen then. But I'll make sure that you will suffer for it though."

"Lucifer, take him to be questioned and bring me any information that he gives you."

"By you command, Baltar."

"So that fat slug is Baltar then. I was expecting someone fatter than him." Brian said to Lucifer.

Lucifer was finding this interesting. First Starbuck a couple of yarhens ago, now this human that they captured. He was going to enjoy himself with this human, if he had emotions that is. He just went to where they were going to start questioning him.

_On the Galactica_

"…and he told me to come back here to the Galactica and bring back help." Giles told Commander Adama.

"You did the right thing in coming back here Giles. You can leave now."

"Yes sir." Giles leaves the bridge, and the Commander.

"Sir, recon patrol shows that he was being taken to a Cylon Basestar. It may be Baltar's ship." Tigh told him.

"That's all that Baltar needs now. To learn of another Galactica that's being threatened by a higher race of Cylons." Commander Adama said to him.

"I know sir. If Baltar learns how to jump to another Time Band and joins up with those Cylons…"

"I know Tigh; it would be a dangerous thing then for everyone then. We have to somehow prevent that from happening."

"How sir?"

"We still have Baltar's Raider here, and if we could…"

"I think I know where you're going with this Commander. But can it be done?"

"If not, then we may have to destroy that Basestar with Captain Tregare on it."

Athena hearing this, got up and left the bridge with tears in her eyes. Both Col. Tigh and Commander Adama looked at each other. They both knew what he means to Athena. They then started to come up with a plan to either rescue Brian, or if that fails, destroy the Basestar.

_On the other Galactica_

After returning from Earth, Kara found out that she had to pull patrol with Sunspot. They were patrolling the area in which Brian had disappeared from. Sunspot started to get some readings off of his scanner.

"Hey Starbuck, I'm picking something strange over by where Brian was shot at."

"Let's see what it's all about then." She told him.

They flew over the area, and the readings made no sense to them. The readings kept jumping as if they didn't exist.

"Galactica actual, this is Starbuck. We need a science Raptor here to do some readings over this area."

"_Why is that Starbuck?" _Adm. Adama asked.

"We're getting some strange readings over this area as if they don't exist in this area."

"_Alright then Starbuck, but I want you and Sunspot to stay there and protect the Raptor in case you have company out there."_

"Sure thing sir. I hope this means something to us then."

"_Don't get your hopes up yet on that in case that you are wrong about it."_

"But if it leads to where…"

"_I said not to get your hopes up on that. If this isn't a way to get him back, I don't want to get his mother's hopes up along with his girlfriend's."_

"Understood sir. We'll wait out here and stay with the Raptor then. Starbuck out." Kara said to the Galactica.

Fifteen minutes later, the science Raptor came to meet them to analyze the area the Brian's Viper had disappeared from.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Baltar's Basestar_

Lucifer was questioning Brian about himself and his Viper. But he wasn't getting anyway without some sort of remark coming from Brian. This was frustrating him, if he could get frustrated. He was still doing his best in getting the answers that Baltar wanted.

"You will tell me about yourself and your Viper, Human." Lucifer said to him.

"Listen Christmas Lights…"

"Christmas Lights?"

"Yeah, since your head is lit up like Christmas Lights, I might as well call you that. Unless you prefer something else."

"I prefer that you call me by my designation. Lucifer."

"Okay, Satan."

"Satan?"

"That's another name for Lucifer in Earth Culture. You should read up on it one day if you are allowed to. Then again, with Baltar in charged, you may not be allowed to do that."

"I can do what I want to do without Baltar's permission."

"Let's see you prove it then. Let me go and return to the Galactica. I have no information that you need."

"Then how do you explain yourself and your Viper then?"

"I'm from Earth, and so is my Viper. It's just off the assembly line. I'm the test pilot for it." Brian lied to Lucifer.

Lucifer wasn't sure what to make of this. He didn't know if Brian was lying or not. But he was a lot better than Baltar is. At least this human had a real personality than what Baltar tries to display with him. It reminded him of when Starbuck was here being questioned just a couple of yarhens ago near Kobol. As he was about to interrogate Brian some more, both he and Brian heard some explosions and laser fire. Brian then decided this was his break and ran out the door before Lucifer realized what had just happened with Brian.

Brian had ran into the corridor when he saw Apollo and Starbuck shooting at the Cylons outside of the room. He picked up a Cylon Laser rifle, and started firing at the approaching Cylons.

"Nice of you two to show up at the party that I was planning for you." Brian said to them.

"We were delayed for some odd reason. I guess that forgot to send us an invitation." Starbuck commented.

"Let's get out of here and forget the smart remarks here." Apollo ordered.

They headed to the landing bay where their ships were at. As Apollo and Starbuck headed to the Cylon Raider that then came in, Brian headed for his Viper. They climbed into their ships and launched into space. As they were making their way back to the Galactica, they were being pursued by Cylon Raiders.

"They're after us Apollo." Starbuck said.

"I know. Let's hope that the Galactica can send in some more Vipers here shortly now that we're off of that Basestar."

"_Apollo, I got some ammo left in my Viper…"_

"Negative on that. We just got you off of that Basestar, and you're heading back to the Galactica. And that's an order."

"_Yes sir."_

As they were about to be fired upon, they saw something that they thought they would never of seen. It was the Battlestar Atlantis. Even though she had no Vipers yet, she still had laser cannons that were firing on the Cylon Raiders. Both ships heard an announcement come over the communication lines.

"_This is the Commander of the Battlestar Atlantis. Okay boys, you can head home now." _The voice on the other end told them.

"Copy that Atlantis. And thanks for your help here." Apollo said to the Atlantis.

They flew to the Galactica and landed. After going through decontamination, Brian was greeted by Athena. Apollo and Starbuck just looked at them.

"I was worried about you being there."

"I know. And I was thinking of you the entire time was on there. That's why they couldn't get anything from me."

"You have to report to the Commander as to what had happened on the Basestar. Come on Brian." Apollo said to him.

"Sure thing Apollo. After I get done, how about we spend some time on the Rising Star?"

"I love the sound of that. I'm looking forward to that." Athena said with a smile on her face.

The three of them then headed to Adama's quarters to brief him on what had happened on Baltar's Basestar. After the briefing, Apollo and Starbuck headed to the Officer's Club while Brian went to meet Athena, and head to the Rising Star for some fun and enjoyment.

_At the Anomaly_

Kara and Sunspot waited for the Science Raptor to finish its analysis of the strange readings in this area. After the crew of the Raptor was done, all three headed back to the Galactica. After landing, the Science crew went to report to Admiral Adama.

"Sir, with the readings we got off of that area, it appears that Captain Tregare's ship may have jumped dimensions."

"How could of that happened then?" Admiral Adama asked.

"A theory could be that as he engaged his FTL, the Cylon ship that fired on him may have caused his ship to jump into a different dimension."

"Is there a way of getting him back then?" Kara asked.

Both Adama's looked at her before the Science Officer continued.

"There might be a way, but…"

"But what?" Colonel Adama asked.

"It would have to be done from where ever he's at. We can't bring him back from here. The accident that sent him there would have to be repeated where ever he's at for him to return."

"Thank you. You can leave now." Admiral Adama said to the Science Officer.

"So how do we get word to him to that he can come home?" Kara asked.

"There isn't a way for that to happen. But I know that somehow he will find a way home again. And when he does, his mother and girlfriend will be happy to have him back again." William Adama said to Kara and Lee.

But Kara was having some thoughts of her own. She hated losing pilots to the Cylons, and she was going to make sure to bring this one home. She was thinking of several ways to either get word to him, or go there herself. She left both Adama men with a determined look on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_On The Rising Star_

Brian and Athena were enjoying themselves on the Rising Star. They went to some of the gambling tables to try their hands at winning some cubits. After that, they then went to the dining area for something to eat.

"This is just as good as Las Vegas." Brian said to Athena.

"I've heard of that place, but never been there before." She told him.

"Maybe we can go there one day then. We can do what we're doing here, plus catch a couple of shows as well."

"That does sound wonderful. After we're done eating, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, what can that be?" He asked her.

"It's a surprise. And not think you can get it out of me. When the time is right, that's when I'll tell you." She told him with a smile.

"I can't wait to find out what this surprise is then." He tells her as some music is being played.

He gets up and takes her hand to lead her to the dance floor. It's a slow number that the two of them dance to. As they are dancing, he bends down to kiss her, and she returns the kiss with a lot of passion. They dance some more, and then head back to their table.

"If the surprise is what I think it is, are you sure about doing that? After all I have no…"

"I'm sure. And as for the other, don't be afraid of that. I'm not."

"Are you sure? What if you get…?"

"I'm willing to take that chance. How about you?"

"I'm not sure about being a father yet. But if it's with you, then yes. But if you do end up being pregnant, then I say we get married then to be one family then."

"I would love to be Sealed to you."

"Sealed?"

"The same as being married. I keep forgetting about you being from Earth. But yes, being Sealed is the same as being Married." She said to him.

She then took Brian's hand and led him to the room that she had reserved for the two of them. They went inside, and spent a passionate night together.

_On the Galactica_

Kara Thrace was doing her best to figure a way to get to Brian, no matter where he was. She was starting to formulate a plan, when a message came for her. It was from Maren. She looked at the message and cried. The message read that Brian's mother had past away from the fumes that she had inhaled. The Doctors had done their best, but it was too late. She crumpled up the message, and threw it away.

She now knew that she had to find a way to get to him, and bring him back home. But how? That was the question that she was having trouble with. Then it dawned on her! Why not repeat the accident that sent him to wherever he is, and then try to figure a way back. But the only trouble was, since he disappeared, the Cylons haven't shown themselves since then. Maybe she could talk on to the pilots into shooting at her while she engages her FTL drive. But if she miscalculates the timing, she may end up dying herself. She was determined to get him back home!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Returning to the Galactica_

Brian and Athena were returning to the Galactica after their night of passion the night before. They kept smiling at each other like a couple of school kids. Some of the other Warriors noticed them, but didn't say a thing about it.

"I really enjoyed last night. It was wonderful." Athena said to Brian.

"I know the feeling. I haven't felt like this since I came here." Brian told her.

They kept smiling, and holding each other like there was no tomorrow. As the departed the shuttle, Apollo came up to them.

"Glad you made it back. You better suit up Brian; we have Cylons coming here within the next 10 centons." Apollo told him.

"How do you that they will be here in 10 centons Apollo?" Athena asked her brother.

"They just passed the Atlantis, and leaving her burning right now. There's going to be no stopping them once they get here. We need every available pilot now." Apollo told them.

"Alright, I'll be suited up in a minute. Athena, if anything should happen to me, just remember…"

"Please don't say that. You'll come back to me, you have to." She told him as she started to cry.

"I'll be back one day. I promise. Okay Apollo, I'll meet you on the flight deck shortly." Brian said to him as he was leaving.

He went to the pilot's quarters, and changed quickly into his flight suit and headed for his Viper. He was greeted by the other pilots as they climbed into their Vipers as well. They received the message to launch when ready command from the bridge. The Vipers launched into space to engage the Cylons that were approaching the fleet, and Earth.

_Baltar's Basestar_

Baltar was in his command chair waiting for Lucifer to report to him. He was in a foul mood after what had happened with his prisoner escaping from him. He felt that Lucifer was responsible for this happening, and he was going to make him pay! Lucifer finally arrived into the 'Throne Room', and was about to make his report, when Baltar interrupted him.

"Lucifer, I want you to accompany the Raiders on their mission to engage the Galactica and the fleet." He told Lucifer.

"But Baltar, I am your aide and such I cannot leave your…"

"Enough! I had heard this before! You will go out in a Raider and attack the Galactica! That is my final word in this! Now go, and don't come back until you fulfill your mission!"

"By Your Command." Lucifer said, but he had another idea.

Lucifer decided that since he was being sent out on a one way mission, he was going to transmit his reports to the Imperious Leader as to what Baltar was going insane, and that he needed to be replaced. He was also going to inform the Imperious Leader that he may not be returning from the mission that Baltar was going to send him on.

When Lucifer reached the Launch Bay, he saw two Centurions that were waiting for him. He went to them, and was going to give them their final order.

"Centurions, I want you to stay here on the Basestar and wait for my return."

"We were order to pilot the Raider into battle, and engage the Galactica." One of the Centurions told him.

"I am countermanding those orders. The two of you will remain here and wait for my return. And if my ship is destroyed, you will follow this program that I am going to put into the two of you." He told them as he sent a charge into the two Centurions.

Lucifer then climbed into the Raider and launched into space. He knew that he could not return to the next Basestar, but he was going to do the next best thing. He was going to fly as close to the Galactica and then open the hatch, and try to float to the Galactica's landing bay. He knew it was risky, but he was going to give it a shot, especially since he was going to transmit his intentions to the Commander of the Galactica before he jumped ship.

As he flew his ship, he was making sure not to get hit, nor fire on the Vipers that were coming at him. He transmitter his intentions to the Galactica. Of course they didn't believe him, but they then told him to do what he was planning to do, since all of the information that he had would be useful to them. He opened the hatch, and dropped out into space. His ship was destroyed by a Viper as he floated into the gravity of the Galactica. He then plunged onto the landing bay to be greeted by several Warriors. He surrender to them, and they made sure that there was no explosives on him before taking him to the Commander.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Engaging the Cylons_

All of the Vipers from the Galactica were engaging the Cylon Raiders. Both sides were losing ships, but that didn't stop them. The Vipers were holding their own, but the cost was too high. All of the pilots were doing everything possible, but it was not working.

"Listen guys; remember to think outside of the box to take out these Raiders. That's the only way that you'll be able to beat them back." Brian said over the comm. line.

"He's right. Let's see if we can do this to beat the Cylons." Starbuck said to everyone.

The pilots tried what Brian had suggested, and it was working. They were thinking outside of the box to fight back the Cylons. They were trying maneuvers that they saw Brian doing in battle. Granted that they could not turn around like his Viper, but they could reverse thrusters and then fly forward to shoot down the Raiders. They were now taking down more Raiders than they thought they could.

"Apollo, I'm showing two Raiders heading towards the Galactica." Boomer told him.

'I see them. I want you and Sheba to take them out before they reach her." Apollo said to Boomer.

"Gotcha Apollo." Boomer said as he and Sheba went to engage the Raiders.

"_**FRACK ME!"**_ Brian yelled as he was nearly hit.

"I like this guy. He takes after my own heart here." Starbuck said.

"Let's just concentrate on taking out the Raiders right now." Apollo told them.

Boomer and Sheba had taken out the Raiders before they were in range of the Galactica. One Raider managed to slip by them, and headed to the landing bays. It went inside and exploded, taking out the bay.

"_Damn Toasters!"_ Brian said.

"Toasters?" Apollo asked.

"It's what the crew of my Galactica calls them. I don't know why though." Brian replied.

They were nearly done taking out the Raiders, when one went up behind Brian, and fired on one of his engines. Brian then tried some more tricks, but the Raider stayed on him.

"I could use some help here guys." Brian called out.

"I'll be there shortly." Apollo told him.

Apollo had just finished taking out the Raider that he was after, when he saw that this was the last one. As he was nearing Brian, he saw that Brian was still being fired on.

"Apollo, I'm going to try something that might work. And I hope it does."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to try to use my FTL to jump towards the Galactica. Hopefully it works this time."

"It may not. What if your ship is destroyed trying that."

"It's a chance that I have to take. Apollo."

"Yeah."

"If it doesn't, it was great knowing you and the crew of this Galactica. Especially your sister."

"Don't say that. You'll make it back."

"I hope that you're right about this. I'm engaging my FTL right now."

As he was engaging his FTL, the Raider fired on him at the same time. His ship disappeared in a flash of light that no one had ever seen before. After taking out the Raider, Apollo was on the comm. line trying to get in touch with Brian, but no avail.

"Can anyone locate him on their scanners?" Apollo asked.

Everyone answered negative to that. Apollo then ordered everyone back to the Galactica. After he landed his Viper and climbed out, he was greeted by his sister and Father. He saw the tears coming down Athena's face.

"I'm sorry, but he decided to take the risk of trying his FTL drive to make it back here to the Galactica."

"I know son. We'll have the scanners on to try to locate him, but I'm afraid…"

"_STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW!"_ Athena said before running from her remaining family.

"Father, if there was anything that I could of done…"

"I know Apollo. But with his going, we did get a new member here. Lucifer."

"By Your Command." Lucifer said as he was making his way towards Adama.

"What's this?" Apollo asked.

"It appears that Lucifer decided to defect to us after serving Baltar for so long. He's willing to help us in our effort against the Cylons."

"Can you trust him?"

"As much as I trust you and the rest of the Galactica's crew. Now let's see what our new member can tell us about Cylon troop movements and…"

_Baltar's Basestar_

Baltar was in the command center watching his Raiders destroyed by the Galactica's Vipers. He saw Brian's Viper disappear in a flash of light, and was delighted that there was one less pilot from the Galactica to worry about. As he was about to return to his Thorne Room, he was stopped by two Centurions.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Baltar wanted to know.

"We were instructed to escort you to a holding cell and to leave you there until we return to the Imperious Leader." One of the Centurions said.

"You have no right to do this to me! I'm in charge here!" Baltar said to them.

"You are no longer in command here. The Command Centurion will be in charge here until we reach the Imperious Leader in one secton." The Centurion said while holding his Laser Rifle at Baltar's chest.

Baltar knew what was going to happen next to him now. He was going to face execution for not destroying the Galactica, and it's fleet, along with the Earth's population. He would have to try to worm his way out of this situation or face death. But now he wished that he had never sent Lucifer into battle now, and was still with him instead of being destroyed. He was going to say his last prayer's before his meeting with the Imperious Leader by the end of the secton.


	14. Chapter 14

_Over the area where Brian Disappeared_

Kara Thrace and Sunspot were flying over the area where Brian and disappeared from. They were going over plans to see if they could find some way of getting to him and bring him home.

"I'm telling you Sunspot, we have to try to do this. It's the only way of bringing him home." Lt. Col. Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace was telling Sunspot.

"Listen Col., I just…_**WHAT THE FRACK IS THAT LIGHT?!"**_ Sunspot asked as the flash was over.

"_Galactica, this is Captain Tregare. Is anyone there?"_ Both Kara and Sunspot heard the voice say.

"This is Starbuck. How do I know that you're Brian 'Nova' Tregare, and not some Toaster?" Kara wanted to know.

"How about the fact that I'm just about the one of a few people that can beat you at cards, and drink you under the table when I'm in the mood to do so. Plus, I'm planning to marry my girlfriend when I go on leave after this." Brian told her.

"That's Brian alright. Let's head home. And Brian." Kara said.

"Yes."

"There's something's that I have to tell you once we get back on board." She told him.

Brian didn't like the sound of that, but he and Starbuck, and Sunspot headed to the Galactica in silence. After landing, he was greeted by everyone in the flight crew. They swarmed around him asking where he's been all of this time. As he was about to tell them, they heard a clearing of a throat making noise. The crew saw that it was the Admiral, and made room for him.

"Sir, It's wonderful to be back here again." Brian said while saluting the Admiral.

"It's good to have you back here. There's much we have to discuss in private though." Admiral Adama said while returning the salute.

They went to the Admiral's Quarters to tell Brian the news of his parents. He was devastated by this, but he had to continue with his life even though his parents didn't. He then told Admiral Adama about the other Battlestar Galactica, and its crew. He told the Admiral about their flight from the Cylons, and that the Cylons they were fighting were the old model ones. He shown the Admiral the pictures that he had taken of the other Galactica, and how they were also building new Battlestar's right now to protect the fleet and Earth. Just then, there was a knock on the Admiral's door, and the Admiral said to come in.

"_Oh my god! It's true! You are back from the Dead!"_ Maren said while running into his arms.

Brian took her into his arms, and hugged her very much. He knew then that he could not say anything about Athena on the other Galactica. He would have to keep that a secret until the day that he died.

"You may leave now Captain. Report back to duty in two days. You've earned that much at least." William Adama said with a smile on his face.

Both Brian and Maren left the Admiral's Quarters to be together again. They went to Earth and to Maren's place, plus to make the funeral arrangements for his parents. They were going to make the most of the time that he had off to the best of their abilities.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_One Year Later_

Brian had proposed to Maren when they were at her place when he returned home after disappearing. She accepted, and they set a date for one year later from when he returned. It was a full Military Wedding for them, and they enjoyed it very much. After their Honeymoon, Brian was told that he was going to be promoted to the rank of Major for the new Battlestar Endeavor.

He would still be flying, but that was alright with him. When he returned from the construction of the new Battlestar, Maren told him that she was pregnant. He was overjoyed by this, for he had wanted to start a family soon after returning from the other Galactica. That brought back memories of Athena though. He promised himself that he would not say a thing about Athena to Maren. That would stay with him forever.

Maren gave birth to a baby boy, and they named him after his father, William James Tregare. And it suited him just fine.

_On the other Galactica, In the Medical Bay_

Athena was just about done with the pushing of the baby. She didn't know that she was pregnant until the 3rd month of her pregnancy. She finally told her Father and Brother of this, and they promised that they would support her every step of the way.

She had gone through 36 centars of Labor pains, until the baby finally came out. The Doctor told her that she had a healthy baby boy. After cleaning the baby, and handing the baby to her, Athena smiled at him.

"Hello there. I'm your mother. I'm glad to finally meet you at last." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hello there. I'm your Grandfather. You are going to make a big impact here on the Galactica little man." Adama said to the baby as well.

Apollo was going to love being an Uncle to his nephew. He and Sheba finally decided to get married in a few centons from now. Starbuck and Cassiopeia were there as well to greet the newest member of Athena's family.

"So Athena, have you decided on a name for him yet?" Apollo asked her.

"Yes, His name is going to be Brian. Just like his Father. I'm going to make sure that he knows all about him as he's growing up." She told everyone while looking into the face of her son.


End file.
